Change Of Heart (Hody Jones X OC) (Revised)
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: How the in hell did she manage to get herself and her crew in such a dangerous situation? All they wanted to do was go to Fishman Island. That was it! But now they were all being hunted like animals by some of the very same Fishmen they planned to roam the streets with. It was crazy! There were no other words to describe it.


_**Story: Change Of Heart **_

_**Rating: M (Heavily Stimulating Smex LOL XD)**_

_**Anime: One Piece **_

_**Pairing: Hody Jones x OC**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**Hello again everyone. Have you missed me? I know I sure missed all of you very much. But I couldn't write and do everything else at the same time. So I had to make a choice at that moment. But I may be back after all of these years, but I need to get warmed up though. Don't hate me please XO! Regarding this story, I have long been waiting to rewrite it because it needed some major adjustments. The original work made Joseibi accepting of Hody's mistreatment, and no one should accept something like that from anyone. So I'm rewriting it as my first project. I hope you like it!**_

Darkness attempted to flood her vision as she ran through the barely lit halls. How in the hell did she manage to get herself and her crew into such a dangerous situation? All they wanted to do was go to Fishman Island. That was it! But now they were all being hunted like animals by some of the very same Fishmen they planned to roam the streets with. It was crazy! There were no other words to describe it.

**~Flashback~**

At the moment the one thing she understood was that she had to get out of here, which is why when their ship was first captured by the gruesome bunch she told her crew to remain calm and leave everything to her. The moment she noticed a few things about their predicament she thought of a diversion using herself as the bait. Of course coming on strong to an even stronger Fishman was a bit...drastic. But the way his blood red eyes examined her full figure made her believe that he'd be an easy target, just as long as she didn't get ahead of herself. When she noticed his gaze she looked up at him through her long lashes with a slight smirk playing on her face. This immediately got his attention. Trying not to sport a smirk of his own he questioned her on her intentions with a scowl.

"And what the hell are you looking at, human?" He asked as he glared down at her as if she was the most detestable thing on this earth.

"I'm just curious, I mean you've been looking at ME strangely since you brought us here. You had to be waiting a while to ambush us since we didn't get into the port right away. I just wanted to know what you were trying to achieve, Mr. Jones." Joseibi stated simply.

"Hmph! I have no interest in a filthy human woman. So don't press your luck. Unless, you want me to take care of you first?" Hody snarled with disgust written clearly on his face as he pointed his pistol to her face. Ah, but those eyes still said otherwise.

"Haha! I can guess how I'll end up if I press you the wrong way, but I really don't care. After all, what's the worst that YOU could do to ME? Hmph! I can manage you with my hands still tied behind my back." Joseibi teased as she giggled mischievously. Her smirk now so wide it was showing the sharp gold fangs that adorned her canine teeth.

He squinted his eyes at her in anger. Then he motioned for one of his men to come by his side. "Make sure our guests feel welcome. Thanks to their captain they'll be staying a while longer." Hody informed him as he walked towards Joseibi and pulled her up from the floor by one of her arms.

"As for you, I'll take you up on your bet. Let's see how well you like being hunted by a shark." Hody spat in her ear as he carried her away to a more suitable area for them to play.

Once they reached the desired destination that was to Hody's liking he released his grip on her arm. She calmly walked away from him with her back completely to him until she got about 5 or 6 feet from where he stood. Then she turned around to face him with a grin still plastered on her face.

"That haughty attitude is going to cost you your life. I'll give you a minute head start, get moving." Hody grumbled with irritation in his voice as he dropped his gun by his feet.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" Joseibi asked with a raised eyebrow. He laughed.

"I thought you said you could manage me with your hands tied behind your back?" Hody teased, using her earlier statement against her. He could tell that she thought he'd forgotten about it by the surprised look on her face. With one last glance of defiance she took off into the maze of halls with excitement clearly written on her face.

**~Present Time~**

How long has she been running through these halls now? Everything just seemed like it would changed anytime she stopped moving, but she continued on. There must be an exit, even if it were the way she came in all she had to was get there first without her fishy friend beating her to it. There is it! Oddly enough, Hody was nowhere in sight. Her chance at freedom was only a few more strides away.

"Times up." Hody chuckled as he grabbed her from behind and pulled her straight into his broad chest.

"I knew it, it was too good to be true." Joseibi groaned as she laid limp in his arms.

"If you knew that then why did you run?" Hody asked flatly. Though a menacing grin quickly spread on his face when he felt the little humans knee brush him in a place it didn't belong. He was so excited that he didn't even notice how she had to stand on the very tip of her toes get it that high up.

"I figured you had taken my advances that way." Joseibi laughed as she was carried off into the halls in his arms. After a few twists and turns, that she couldn't pay attention to with Hody teasing her, they reached a very large double door. Inside of the room was an even bigger bed, one that she was softly laid on.

"You've turned docile?" Joseibi inquired as he made soft kisses down her collarbone while he unbuttoned her shirt.

"You would break otherwise." Hody mumbled, biting her slightly and earning a gasp from her lips. He continued on down and removed her pants next. He received more sweet sounds from her as he rubbed her in between her legs once more. Only this time he used a lighter touch that what he used on the way to the room.

She was becoming agitated with his feather-like touches, she wanted to feel it more. Giving a low chuckle when he felt her push herself towards him, he pulled his hand away to untie her surprisingly feminine underwear. Throwing it away without a care, he continued to torture her with his slow pace by pressing on her nipples with the tip of his tongue. She mewled more, but this time she pulled away in hopes that he'd come closer. And that he did, only this time he pressed his thick fingers flush against her sweet spot, rubbing harder to earn more moans from her as he suckled the pink mound.

"Untie me!" She begged, looking down at him with a frown as he focused on his current task. But with a slight shake off his head he let her know that he wouldn't give in. No, not yet, at least not until she tasted a bit of heaven first.

"Bas...tard!" Joseibi continued on as he pressed against her harder and moved his hands faster. Soon she was breathless, she began to run but had nowhere to go. She could only watch him grin happily as her body convulsed under his touch, her hands still bound behind her back.

As she began to reopen her eyes he crawled on top of her, leaning down to kiss her passionately as he slipped inside of her slowly. Joseibi gave a long drawn out groan as he pushed himself further inside of her until he couldn't no more.

"It's about time you shut up." Hody whispered playfully, referring to Joseibi's sly chattering when she was trying to rile him up in front of his crew. She giggled, but that quickly turned into more gasps of pleasure as he rocked against her core.

At this point he thought I'd be good to untie her hands. The moment he did she regained her usual haughty attitude and met him with every thrust. They were both seeing stars after a while, flush together like they were conjoined at the hip. With the last fast paced motions in their little bit of fun they both reached the end, rocking into each other only slightly now as things started to calm down.

Still in each others arms they dozed off to sleep, Hody forgetting all about his crew and Joseibi doing the same. At least, that was what he might have thought. Within the next few hours her and her crew had all escaped, but she didn't leave him behind empty handed. He had a way to contact her if he ever wanted to play again. But that call never came, and soon it wasn't only her waiting for a reply.

**~A Few Years Later~**

Nothing had changed within the last few years. Joseibi had waited for his call, but again, it never came. She had soon given up her life of freedom. She didn't really have a choice. After all, who could raise a child right and be a pirate captain at the same time? No, she had made the right decision. Her little baby girl was the world to her, she would be a fool to allow someone else to raise her.

She'd miss so much, and it was clear by the way her little ruby red eyes lit up when they spotted her mother that she was more than content being in her presence too. She was almost a complete copy of Hody. She had his eyes, his nose, his hair, and her toothy smile was just as his was. The only things she had of Joseibi's was her attitude, her skin color, and thankfully her size. But without a doubt she was a cute little stinker.

"What are you writing?" Joseibi asked her daughter with a sweet smile as she sat at the edge of the pier from their humble little home.

"A letter to daddy, maybe if we sent him one he would be able to come see us." She said with a slight blush on her checks.

"Maybe, it wouldn't hurt to try. Although, I don't think daddy will be able to see us anytime soon. He's got a lot he needs to do first before he can." Joseibi told her daughter with a pained smile. She knew he'd never be able to come, and she knew why. Hody had been a menace to his people and to humans alike. Joseibi didn't learn of this until she left Fishman Island, when the loved ones of those who had faced him told many stories of his brutality.

She didn't understand it well then, and she didn't even get it now. He had been so sweet to her, why was everyone else so different? She knew that there were plenty of terrible humans, but she also knew that it didn't call for him to do the same as they did. But her love for him continued, at least until she could get to him herself to ask why. For now, she had to do what needed to be done, she had to take care of their daughter. Who he surprisingly knew about the day after she was born.

"I hope he finishes soon, then we can all be together." Her daughter said as she fished her drawing at the end of her little letter.

"So do I." Joseibi replied, giving her big hug and a kiss on her forehead as they watched the sun set into the sea.

_**Well that's it guys. I can say that I really like this version way better than the old one. Even though some people may think that the original was more like how Hody truly is I can't help but wish to see a softer side of him. At least to one person, even though I know that may be seen as wishful thinking. A girl can dream, can't she? I hope you all like this one as much as I do. If not, I'm gonna have to apologize for that. I lost the original, so even if I wanted to I can't put it back -_-'. But I don't regret making any changes to the story. I'll just have to do better next time.**_


End file.
